


Mujer Llorando

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mujer Llorando [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Other, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mariluz teach Rose about La Llorona. Happy Halloween!





	Mujer Llorando

Rose and Mariluz were walking in the cemetery.

Mariluz said "Are you ready for La Llorona"

Rose said "La Llorona what is La Llorona?"

Mariluz said "Let me tell you the story La Llorona was a beautiful young woman who falls in love with a nobleman they got married and have kids however one tragic day La Llorona was driven mad with grief when her husband cheated on her with a rich woman so she takes her kids to the river where she drowned them but she realized what she has done and killed herself"

Rose gasped "Then what happened!"

Mariluz said "After her death La Llorona's ghost roam the rivers as she was humming a haunting yet beautiful lullaby and looking for children to take the end"

Rose and Mariluz walked out of the cemetery.

Suddenly a soft female voice humming was heard.

It was La Llorona

She has long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a veil, a white dress and a necklace.

And then La Llorona disappears

The End


End file.
